Molten Gold
by Silvarana
Summary: Fíli had hair the colour of gold and dwarves were a race prone to suffer from gold lust. A 5 1 story of how Fíli was merely a scratch for an itch and the one time someone wanted Fíli for who he is. Mostly movie!verse, rated M for adult situations.
1. Gold lust

_And another kink meme prompt : "Fíli is used to the long looks, the lingering touches, the hot whispers against his skin, but nobody has ever bothered to look deeper. Nobody has ever looked at him and saw Fíli. Aka the 5 times it was gold lust and the one time it wasn't."_

_The five times will be one chapter and the one time will be another, probably longer, chapter. We shall see how it goes._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

1

The first time Thorin had approached him about it, Fíli had been unsure, he was barely an adult by dwarvish standards and it was wrong on so many levels other than just the age issue. However, he understood the reasons for it and if there was one thing that could get him to agree to almost anything besides it being for Kíli, it was doing something for their people. He was a prince of Erebor, born of the Durin line and no matter how far away their kingdom may seem or how difficult it would be to reclaim it, Fíli took his responsibilities as heir to the throne seriously. It is because of that that he eventually agrees, seeing that Thorin takes just as little pleasure in it as him.

What they're about to do has nothing to do with deeper feelings, let alone love. It doesn't even have anything to do with carnal lust. It's simply about to happen because their family has a rather unfortunate history of gold lust and Thorin worries he might be exhibiting the symptoms of the illness himself. Fíli will be his cure, or at least the medicament to keep the illness at bay, what with his golden looks. He's not the only blond dwarf in Ered Luin of course, even though they are rare and his shade of gold is rather particular, it's more because of the fact that while Thorin doesn't have any romantic feelings for him, he trusts his nephew with his life, trusts him with his weakness while to the rest of the world he keeps on pretending to be indestructible. In a way, Fíli is actually honoured.

It's not like he imagined his first ever time to be but he could do much worse. They have to sneak out of the house to do it, Dís wouldn't have approved no matter the amount of reasoning and reassuring that it's consensual and Kíli is still too young and innocent to understand. No, they choose a well secluded spot in the nearby forest for it and as Thorin gently undresses him, Fíli can almost pretend that it's more than it is, the setting under the pale moon is romantic enough. Thorin, for his part, makes sure to go as slowly as Fíli's virgin body needs, petting and reassuring his nephew as fingers prod him with gentleness the man so rarely displays to anyone.

Thorin practically worships his body the first time, opting to reign in his more savage needs until later when Fíli is used to these encounters. Fíli however, doesn't delude himself into thinking that what Thorin is worshiping is actually him; no, he is and always will be a stand in for a heap of shiny gold which is why Thorin pounds into his body with his eyes shut. But in the end it's all worth it, the almost romantic encounters as well as the more brutal ones. It's worth it when he sees the lines around Thorin's eyes smooth out just a little and his step becoming less strained. It's not what Fíli wants but it's what Thorin and related to that, their people need and Fíli promised himself long ago to be the best heir to the throne he could.

Plus, it's definitely not so bad once Kíli matures enough to understand what is happening between his brother and uncle and makes sure to spend as much time with Fíli practically plastered to his side after the trysts to remind his brother that there are still those out there who care for him, even if it is only brotherly love.

2

It's the night before Thorin, Balin and Dwalin head out to meet with the wizard and discuss the possibility of the insane quest to reclaim Erebor that Dwalin approaches him once Kíli had retired to his bed. It's not exactly surprising that the warrior knows about the little service Fíli occasionally provides for his uncle, he's all but appointed himself as the bodyguard of the king and to a certain degree, to Fíli and Kíli as well. It's also not surprising that the prospect of reclaiming Erebor and all of its riches has stirred the feeling so typical of dwarves in the fierce warrior. It's even less surprising that Dwalin wants to rid himself of the feeling because it could interfere with his aforementioned duties as self appointed bodyguard.

What is surprising, however, is the fact that Dwalin's solution to his problem involves approaching Fíli and asking if he could perhaps use the same service as Thorin. Dwalin's not crude about it and Fíli supposes he should be glad that the dwarf is asking his permission which means that in case Fíli says no, Dwalin will simply leave and never speak of the matter again, going right back to being good old Mr. Dwalin to the brothers as if nothing had ever happened. Fíli also realizes that unlike Thorin, Dwalin would only use his help once, not allowing himself to succumb to the call of gold again.

In the end, the young heir of Durin agrees; while not as careful as his uncle had been, Dwalin will at least have the decency to make sure Fíli enjoys the night and they both know that agreeing to it will be beneficial in the end. And so, Fíli finds himself lying naked on top of Dwalin's bed, the sheets tangled around his legs and gripped in his hands as Dwalin makes sure he can't focus on anything other than the sparks flying behind his eyes as thick digits massage the special spot inside while the older dwarf stretches him.

Fíli's on all fours by the time Dwalin enters him and thankfully the act is pleasurable enough that he doesn't think about the reasons why Dwalin keeps nuzzling his mane which shines like pure gold in the light of the candles strewn around the room. The warrior pounds into him with strong thrusts and Fíli knows that he will have a slight limp the next day but it's worth it, he'll remind himself of the fact once Dwalin's newfound focus saves all of their lives sometime during the journey. It takes three orgasms for Dwalin to proclaim himself cured and Fíli is barely conscious by that point, his body still shaking with aftershocks of the longest fuck of his life.

He doesn't remember how he had gotten back to the home he shares with Kíli, nor how he had ended up in his bed; for all he knows, Dwalin carried him over once he had passed out. He doesn't remember snuggling up to his brother either but he appreciates the gentle hum of the younger dwarf as he caresses Fíli's hair gently and kisses his temple, telling Fíli to go back to sleep and reassuring him that Kíli will stay with him until he wakes up.

3

It's a couple of days after they had escaped the Trolls and buried their treasure that Fíli stops lying to himself about the looks Gloin keeps on giving him when his back is turned. Riding on their ponies, sitting by the fire and eating dinner, preparing for his watch, the young Durin feels the gaze that's following him around as if it was a physical touch. The only time he doesn't experience it is when the heavens open up and try to drown them for three days straight and he wears a hood that obscures his hair from view. The moment the skies clear and the hood is taken down, the gaze returns with an even greater intensity.

That very evening when the rest of the company lays down to sleep, Fíli hears the older dwarf approach and beckons him further away from prying ears before a word is exchanged. He's not surprised by Gloin's admission, he's been expecting it for a few days now but it doesn't make him feel any better. Gloin has a wife, a rare feat among the dwarves and there is absolutely no doubt that she is Gloin's one. They even have children, Gimli in particular is a dwarflet Fíli is fairly close to, and it's stark clear that any interest Gloin might have is purely gold lust inspired by the shiny trinkets they found in the cave, nothing more and nothing less.

Deciding that everybody would be better off if Gloin stopped stalking him and focused on the journey instead, allowing Fíli and by extend Kíli to focus themselves, Fíli agrees to let Gloin use him. It's sloppy and hurried, Gloin doesn't know about the special arrangement Fíli has with Thorin and as such fears being found by their king and punished for what he's doing to his nephew and heir. It's because of that that he wants to finish as quickly as possible which means that instead of full on penetration, the event simply consists of Fíli sucking him off.

It's not pleasurable for Fíli at all that way but the need is hardly about giving him pleasure and Gloin doesn't care about him the same way Thorin and Dwalin do so Fíli doesn't complain too much. Gloin can't help himself and runs his fingers through Fíli's thick mane as he fucks his mouth, biting his lip bloody to prevent a loud moan that would wake everybody up. The fire from the camp catches the blond strands occasionally, painting them golden and before long, Gloin is shooting inside Fíli's mouth, onto his face and into his hair.

The prince is mildly irritated by it but swallows his protests, even if he spit the cum out, when he sees the edge of mania leave Gloin's eyes. He renews his cursing once he kneels down at a nearby pond and begins washing his hair and face with a disgusted grimace. Minutes later, his brother finds him and kneels by his side, offering to re-braid his hair as he gently runs his fingers through the tresses. Fíli is grateful for the offer on several levels and relaxes against his brother knowing he's in good care.

4

With Nori, Fíli offered himself. It's not exactly a secret what type of life Nori had led prior to the quest but generally it's ignored in favour of the fact that he did answer his king's call and has proved to be a valuable asset to the company. Unfortunately, the way they travelled also meant that there weren't too many chances for him to practice his craft and the craving to snatch something gold and shiny as they passed through one of the few settlements along their way was becoming stronger than the dwarf.

Sitting in an inn and enjoying the reprieve from travelling with food and drinks, they could all see the twitching of the middle Ri brother's fingers and were preparing themselves to jump in and interfere when Fíli exchanged a look with his brother and uncle, grabbed Nori by his shoulder and led him away from the company and up the stairs to their rooms. Nori protested at first but soon acknowledged the truth and succumbed to the call of gold as Fíli undressed and exposed his body and the thick fur it was covered in.

The room and bed were hardly clean but it was all they could afford and in a way it fit the circumstance. Nori's fingers were even more clever than Fíli had anticipated due to the thievery and the soft moans that left his lips didn't have to be faked as he was stretched. He'd wonder where Nori managed to get the vial of oil from but he was sure he wouldn't have liked the answer so he opted to be thankful for the comfort it would provide instead. By the time his legs were around Nori's torso and the dwarf panting above him from the tight heat of the prince, Fíli knew that he had done the right thing by giving Nori a distraction.

Nori didn't have the lasting power of Dwalin but he had the decency to jerk Fíli off once he reached his own completion and smiled at the debouched prince in thanks before he left the room quietly in search of his own brothers. Kíli entered their room moments later and if Fíli didn't know better, he'd think his brother must have waited behind the door. Opening a window to vent out the smell of sex, Kíli lay moved him to his own bed so that Fíli didn't have to sleep in the soiled sheets and hugged him close, murmuring about how much he cared for Fíli and that everybody appreciated the sacrifices he made for the company.

Idly, Fíli wondered if it wouldn't have been easier to sell his body to dwarves gripped by gold lust instead of going on a suicide mission to defeat a dragon. If this company was anything to go by, Fíli could make a fortune that could rival that of Erebor within a few months. His brother snorted when he told him about the idea and they fell asleep tangled into each other joking about Fíli's choice of occupation.

The next day Fíli realized that one of his braids was a little shorter than before but he had never caught Nori holding the hairs he had undoubtedly taken and decided to pretend he didn't know. If it helped to keep the thief in check, Fíli could live with it, it's not like the hair wouldn't grow back.

5

The way his life had gone, Fíli thought that there wasn't much anymore that could surprise him but fate had a nasty habit of trying to prove him wrong. No matter the insanity of his former life, nothing could have compared to the fact that while they were in Rivendell, Bifur had slept with him on top of the elvish dining table all the while grunting about a golden harp and birds made of jewels in Khuzdul. When asked by his brother later on, Fíli blamed the whole event on the surprisingly potent elvish wine because he sure as hell didn't have a logical explanation for it.

One moment the band was making crude jokes about the race currently housing them with Bifur roasting lettuce above the fire from a former chair and the next everybody had scattered to the rooms given to them by their hosts except Fíli and Bifur, both drunk and chattering about things that made no sense, not that Bifur's murmuring ever made much sense. One thing led to another and before Fíli realized what was happening, he was lying naked on the table with Bifur kissing him and tugging on his chest hair.

The peculiar lighting in Rivendell made his locks look like liquid gold and for a while, Fíli wondered if Bifur actually mistook his hair for real gold, he wouldn't put it past the dwarf. However if he did, Fíli wouldn't touch anything golden or precious that had gone through Bifur's fingers ever again because there are things you simply **don't** do to stuff you want to gift or sell to others. Not that Fíli minded all that much when Bifur did said things to him. It was easy to turn a deaf ear to the insane murmurings as Bifur nuzzled his hair and helped by the wine, Fíli managed to persuade himself that the whispers were actually ones of care and love. Bifur apparently didn't give two orc shits what Fíli pretend to hear, too trapped in his own world as he kept on saying the weirdest endearments.

The next day, everybody pretended that they had no idea about what had transpired and Bifur didn't act out of the normal for him, not that there was anything he could do that wouldn't be considered normal for him. Kíli kept having giggling fits anytime Bifur made a remark about gold because he had managed to pry some details from his brother but other than that, the company was as casual as they could be while spending time in the home of elves.

However, ever since that day, there was a pair of eyes that didn't belong to Gloin that would occasionally trace the blond prince, even if this time, Fíli didn't realize it.


	2. The One

_A/N Remember how I said this chapter would probably be longer? Well, it ended up being 6000 words long... but it was way too much fun working on this so hopefully you´ll enjoy it! Much thanks and love goes to everybody who supported/supports this story, you gals and guys rock!_

* * *

He can't pinpoint exactly when the interest in the middle Durin had started but one thing is for sure, ever since Rivendell, he can't take his eyes off of the young heir. He knows what others see when they look at him, recognizes the gold lust reflected in their eyes. Fíli does have hair of gold, there is no doubt about that, nor just how beautiful his wild mane is. However, that hadn't been what attracted him to the lad or what continues to hold his interest. A look from those deep pools of pale blue, a quirk of those oh so full lips, a mighty battle roar as he charges his enemies, gentle hands inspecting his brother for injuries, a solid presence for his uncle to rely on when needed, an easy laugh to reassure Ori that everything will be ok, devotion to training and weapons to the point that even Dwalin nods appreciatively – those are but a few reasons why he had fallen for Fíli and fallen hard.

It breaks his heart to watch the heir offer, nay, sacrifice himself for the others, his sense of duty stronger than that of self preservation. True, the others breathe a little easier, calmed down after their lust had been sated but no one cares what it does to Fíli. No one but his own brother who always makes sure to remind Fíli he is worth more than just the colour of his hair. He is infinitely thankful for Kíli's insight and for the comfort he offers his brother so willingly. But, at the same time, he feels just a little jealous of the young archer; deep down **he** wants to be the one to offer the prince what he so clearly longs for. For a while, his own fear had prevented him from acting, after all what does he have to offer one who will at some point inherit the throne of Erebor they are trying to reclaim? He used to doubt there was anything Fíli might want to have to do with him. And yet...

He had waited for far too long, it was time to act. If nothing else, at least he'll know for sure whether or not the prince would be interested and much as it may break his heart, it is better than not knowing and lingering in the shadows. But first things first, he can't just walk up to the lad and jump him, something of this sort requires a certain ounce of finesse. Yes, Fíli deserves to be pampered and courted properly, one step at a time, although it would perhaps be a good idea to hint at his intentions to the younger brother before he turns them into actions. With new resolve and a plan already forming in his head, he puffs out some smoke as he looks deep into the forest surrounding them, thankful for the calmness of his watch that allows him to plot.

Three days later, Fíli is a little surprised by just how positive his brother's mood has been all day. It isn't uncommon for Kíli to be happy for no apparent or comprehensible reason but the sparks in his eyes have been almost blinding all day and the young dwarf all but skips with every step. More than once, Fíli has caught him humming a random song or two and it piques his curiosity. Kíli, for his part, remains elusive about the source of his high spirits, merely winking at his brother before bouncing away. Bastard. Well, the secrecy gives Fíli mixed feelings... a happy Kíli is the best Kíli, preferably the only Kíli if Fíli can help it, but a happy Kíli often leads to mischievous Kíli and since he won't share his plan it also means that Fíli is more probably than not the target.

Not that he can do much about it but feel slightly paranoid and on edge all day. The moment they break camp and Thorin sends him to gather some fire wood while keeping Kíli close to give him another lesson on proper etiquette, now that they may get their kingdom back it's high time Kíli learned some manners, Fíli recognizes it as a great time to strike. But, nothing happened while he was in the forest and when he returns, Thorin is still attempting to drill some class into Kíli, to little success. What catches Fíli's eye though are his and his brother's bedrolls that have been spread on the ground next to each other. At first Fíli thinks that Kíli had taken a break from the lesson to unroll them but Thorin never allows for breaks unless the goal is accomplished or the student becomes unconscious. Sweeping the rest of the camp with his eyes, Fíli finds no one giving off as much as a hint that it had been them. Odd.

Shrugging, he carries the wood to the centre so that Glóin can start a fire and plops down on his bedroll as he prepares to clean and sharpen his many knives. When Kíli returns, his portion of food, that Fíli had to bodily protect from Bombur, is almost cold and there is a rather impressive scowl on the young dwarf's face. Fíli listens to his rant half heartedly, Kíli doesn't need him to pay attention, he just wants to vent, and once Kíli is done, he claims to have a headache from listening to all the proper greetings to use on various classes and clans of dwarves and lies down to sleep, asking Fíli to wake him up once it is time for their watch. Not one word is spoken about the bedrolls so Fíli decides not to pay them any more mind and curls up next to his brother.

In the shadows, a dwarf smiles as he watches the young Durins, so far so good.

When Fili wakes up the following morning, most of the dwarves are already milling about the camp. Sharing a quick breakfast with his brother as usual, they both pack and go to prepare their ponies when Fíli notices something odd. On top of his saddle, there rests a single flower in full bloom, its petals snow white and its smell sweet. Kíli looks as genuinely surprised by it as him so clearly, it is no work of his. However, because Fíli turns back to inspect the flower once more, he misses the happy smile that falls upon his brother's face. Kíli knows perfectly well what had transpired of course, even if he didn't know the flower would be there waiting for Fíli. Seeing the surprise on Fíli's face is quite rewarding though, so it would seem that he won't have to regret his decision of giving the blessing to court his dear brother.

Once they fetch and saddle up their ponies returning to camp, there isn't a single thing out of place far as Fíli can tell; the company simply continues on its way as if nothing is out of the ordinary. It takes him longer to stop thinking about the flower than it did about the bedrolls but eventually, he gets pulled into a discussion with Dori and Nori about being the older brother and the responsibility that comes with said position. It's natural to get swept away by talking about all the instances when Kíli has gotten in trouble, and there are many as it's a rather annoying habit he hasn't grown out of yet. Feigning hurt, Kíli walks further ahead theatrically and for a split second, he shares a secret smile with the dwarf that may give his brother all that he's been missing in the matter of the heart.

That same evening when Fíli gets woken up by Óin for his watch, he finds another flower in full bloom waiting for him next to his head. It's hard to tell with so little light but it appears to be dark blue and smells just as sweet as the previous one. He keeps inhaling its pleasant smell all the way through his watch as he goes over the possibilities in his head. It's either a very elaborate, if not particularly clever, prank or something he doesn't dare think about because giving himself false hope that could so easily be crushed at a moment's notice is far too masochistic even for him, which is saying a lot all things considered. Kíli's enthusiasm when he shows it to his brother in the morning however kindles a spark deep within his chest that he can't seem to extinguish no matter what. Could it really be?

He comes to the conclusion that perhaps it truly could be that which he tried not to think about at the beginning of his next watch since this time he finds a beautifully woven bouquet of flowers by his head. The flowers are of all sorts of colours and shapes, masterfully arranged and for a moment, Fíli feels understanding for elves who love their plants and flowers so much even though as a dwarf, he doesn't know the name of a single one of them. Irregardless, the smile upon his lips as he inhales the sweet aroma is one of joy and hope, clearly this gift has been made with love and not as a joke, it's too stunning and detailed to be something as trivial as a prank.

Analyzing the newfound opportunities as he keeps an eye on their surroundings, Fíli feels warmth spread though his chest that he can't quite explain. Someone in this company clearly cares for him enough to keep on making these gifts and while they are hardly what's considered common for dwarves, the intent behind them is the same; they are merely the only materials currently available. All evidence points to a single conclusion - beyond a shadow of a doubt, Fíli is being courted by a secret suitor and it sends his mind reeling.

Fíli knows he's screwed when he lies down the following evening with hope in his heart that perhaps, there would be another token placed next to his head once he falls asleep. It's a dangerous expectation but he can't help it, his whole body is thrumming with excitement and he stays up for hours longer than normal. He almost doesn't dare open his eyes and check once he gets woken but his worries are rendered empty, there's another stunning bouquet, of different blooms no less, lying on the ground next to him. Apparently his possible suitor is not growing bored of it just yet and Fíli would be lying if he said the idea doesn't make him feel like singing. But now that he has persuaded himself to feel this much hope, it comes with a healthy dose of curiosity. The suitor doesn't seem to be willing to reveal himself just yet but Fíli needs to know who it is.

All day he keeps pondering how best to find out. Kíli clearly knows something, his recent giddiness starting far too close to the appearance of the first token to be coincidental, but since his brother didn't deem it necessary to tell him before now he most probably won't be willing to share any information if asked either. Stalking everybody all the time to see who could be gathering flowers and where is impossible as there's eleven dwarves and a hobbit, even if Fíli could probably rule several of them out, and only one of him. He decides that the best course of action is to try and stay awake all night while pretending to be asleep in hopes that the suitor would attempt to leave another token and be caught in the act, so to speak. It takes Fíli even longer to calm down enough to pretend to be asleep than the night before but eventually he does. He just rests on his side breathing slowly and rhythmically for a while when he finally feels it – somebody is approaching.

Fíli cracks one eye open as little as possible, barely wide enough to see anything even though he made sure to let his hair fall strategically over his eyes to cover up his spying but it's enough to give him the answer he craves. How he manages to hold the gasp in is beyond Fíli but somehow, he forces himself to remain still and not make a sound. Closing his eye again just in case, his nose soon fills with the lovely aroma of fresh flowers and he knows that he has his answer for sure. He feels the other member of the company creeping away slowly and lets out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. The rest of the night he spends deep in thought; any possibility of sleep was forgotten the moment he saw the hat on top of Bofur's head as he was carefully placing the gift down.

During the course of his mental debate, Fíli comes to a few realizations. Bofur is probably the nicest person, irregardless of race, that Fíli has ever met, never wishing any bad fortune upon anyone no matter how badly they might have wronged him. He is a gentle soul, always keeping an eye on Bombur and Bifur, and to a certain extend Bilbo, and although he doesn't hover over them quite like Dori does over Ori, he is no less caring. Always in a good mood no matter the situation or gloom others seem to be feeling. Hardworking, loyal to a fault and intelligent beyond what most expect of a simple miner and toymaker. Through and through a decent dwarf, a presence that would offer constant support and love should Fíli accept it. Although the Durin hasn't regarded the older dwarf as any more than a friend until now, thinking about all that is Bofur is suddenly painting him in a whole new light. By the time the sun rises, Fíli has made up his mind.

Kíli's eyes sparkle happily when Fíli asks him to braid a choice few of the smaller flowers from his latest gift into the plait at the back of his head for him, a clear sign that he is willing to accept the offer should his suitor decide to speak up. The others don't notice, too busy with the road ahead, but Fíli watches Bofur from the corner of his eyes and it's clear that the older dwarf is in great spirits even by his standards. When Fíli sees just how happy Bofur appears and ends up on the receiving end of a few wide and dimpled smiles, he feels deep down that he had made the right choice.

Yet, days pass and Bofur doesn't make an open move, still gifting Fíli every night although besides flowers there have also been two beads, that Fíli braided into his hair himself, and a knitted scarf he doesn't hesitate to wrap around his neck since they're passing through the mountains. He admires Bofur's dedication, the poor dwarf is clearly losing sleep over this because Fíli doesn't see him working on any of the tokens during the day, but much as it warms his heart to know that Bofur sacrifices precious rest for him, it also makes him worried that the toymaker is tiring himself on his behalf. That, more than anything, makes Fíli wonder if he should approach the dwarf to explain that while he loves the tokens very much, he'd still rather Bofur took care of himself properly and slept enough.

His dilemma solves itself once more as Fíli's combing his hair in the evening and his beloved comb, the one Thorin gave him while he was still a wee dwarflet, breaks as he's working on a particularly stubborn knot right before calling it a night. He bemoans the loss, storing the broken item in his pack for nostalgia reasons with a saddened sigh, and decides to ask Kíli if he could borrow his in the morning since his brother is already fast asleep. He lies down without further ado, knotted hair be damned, pretending that it doesn't matter. He gets woken up later on as Bofur quietly approaches him and puts something on the ground, with a quick glance Fíli realizes it's a comb. Deciding that the secrecy game has been played for long enough and that this gift is far too personal for a dwarf to not be able to thank for it in person, he gently touches Bofur's wrist.

The older dwarf practically jumps out of his skin, the heart hammering in his chest loud enough that even Fíli feels the vibrations, although by some miracle, he manages not to scream. His eyes are wide as a reindeer's and there is fear and apprehension in them so Fíli just smiles at him encouragingly and gently runs his thumb over Bofur's pulse point, noting absently how fast it's beating. Some of the tension leaves Bofur's shoulders at that and the racing pulse slows down to a much healthier rhythm which Fíli takes as a sign that he can sit up. He keeps his hand on Bofur's just in case the other would try to bolt, not holding him down but reassuring, and uses his other one to pick up the comb.

By the light of the campfire he sees the carved ornaments which include his insignia and what appears to be a mighty lion; clearly Bofur had been working on it for some time. Looking deep into Bofur's eyes with gratitude and a few other emotions neither dare to identify, Fíli gets up pulling the other with him and walks away from possible prying eyes. Once they are far enough not to be disturbed but still close enough in case they are needed, Fíli sits down with his back to Bofur and hands him the token, asking if he would be willing to comb Fíli's hair for him. Bofur is hesitant at first of course, this turn of events is so far off from how he had imagined the night to go, he didn't even plan to give Fíli the comb so soon but the prince looked devastated when his old one broke, but it's not exactly a turn for the worse, quite the opposite. The comb glides through Fíli's hair smoothly and Bofur makes sure to be as gentle as possible when untangling any knots. By the time he's finished, Fíli's hair is gleaming in the moonlight and cascading down his shoulders like molten gold.

From there it's not such a far off request to re-braid his hair and this time, Bofur complies without hesitation as his smile gets impossibly wider, especially when Fíli hands him the beads he had made for the prince. His fingers are sure and Fíli can't help but let out a quiet moan when Bofur massages his scalp in the process, now that he has been granted permission to touch freely he's finding it difficult to reign himself in. The weight of the young Durin in his arms as he leans into him once the hair is braided is every bit as perfect as Bofur had imagined and he kisses the blond tresses in affection. Fíli squirms impossibly closer and the next time he feels Bofur bending down to kiss his hair he turns his head up and meets him halfway.

The kiss is chaste since Bofur jerks back in surprise but even so, it's different than all the others Fíli had experienced before, it's much better. Wanting more, he turns around so that he's facing Bofur and gently caresses his cheek as he leans in, slowly this time so as not to startle the older dwarf again. Their lips touch once more and this time, Bofur doesn't pull away even if he keeps the kiss tender. When they pull apart, Fíli's eyes are closed and he's having trouble keeping his breathing under check. Bofur drinks in the sight of the flushed prince and burns the picture into his memory.

"You are so beautiful." The words are whispered and although Fíli has heard them before, they've never been uttered with quite so much reverence, with so much sincerity. Opening his eyes again, Fíli's faced with Bofur's wide smile and twinkling eyes.

"You're beautiful Fíli, in more than just looks; never forget that." With that, Bofur steals another kiss and Fíli feels his head spinning. Bofur may not be the first one to appreciate his looks but he is the first to appreciate Fíli beyond them and the feeling of joy that comes with this revelation is intoxicating.

"I don't deserve you." The sadness in Bofur's voice breaks the prince's heart and grasping for words to convey his feelings, Fíli doesn't allow him to move away even an inch or to avert his eyes.

"No Bofur, it's me who's undeserving. You're so kind and caring and always so positive, and perceptive, and gentle and-" With each spoken word a bit of the sadness leaves Bofur's eyes, happiness returning back and Fíli feels as if everything is right with the world again.

"I have nothing to offer you but my love."

"There is nothing else I would ever want. I don't care about jewels and expensive trinkets, lies covered by a layer of gold. I've lived as a beggar and may one day become king but none of that matters if I'm alone."

"You aren't, you never will be."

"Which is why you offer me more than I've ever had before or could ever hope to gain from reclaiming our kingdom."

With that they kiss again and this time around it's more of a promise than just the need to be close. For the rest of the night, they don't think about what could happen on the road, what Thorin might say, what the rest of the dwarves scattered around Middle Earth might think about the heir's chosen consort. They just spend it wrapped around each other whispering proclamations of love and devotion and sweet little nothings and when Kíli finds them the next morning, they smile at him brightly still holding hands. The archer all but hugs them enthusiastically, his eyes conveying the gratitude he feels for Bofur that he can't express with words and quickly promises that should anybody be giving them trouble they'd have to answer to him, which makes all three of them laugh good naturedly.

Bombur is no less happy about his brother's love being returned by the blond Durin even if he doesn't expresses it quite as openly as Kíli. He nods at Fíli, smiles and hands him an extra portion of breakfast which in Bombur talk means "welcome to the family". Thorin doesn't give them his blessing but he doesn't openly confront them either and that has to mean something at least. The exiled king had noticed the tokens his nephew had been gifted with of course and while he hadn't expected Bofur to be the one courting Fíli, Thorin knows that his heir could have done much worse. It's apparent that the miner has strong feelings for the boy and while Thorin had seen plenty of dwarves look at Fíli with lust, many of which were in this very company, its darkness is absent in Bofur's eyes. A quick glance at Dwalin lets him know that his closest friend feels the same way and while he wouldn't hesitate to break Bofur's legs should he ever hurt their golden prince, he's happy enough to give him a chance to make the lad happy first.

The rest of the camp varies between expressing support, in Bilbo's case rather vocally since he likes both Bofur and Fíli, and politely pretending to mind their own business to give the two some space. For their part, Bofur and Fíli do their best to act as normal as possible during the day, keeping kisses to a bare minimum but opting to walk next to each other as much as the narrow paths allow, chatting quietly and making each other laugh. Nobody comments on the fact that Fíli lays his bedroll next to Bofur's instead of Kíli's the following evening even if Bombur gives them a pointed look which lets them know that while the others might pretend to be blind and deaf, there better be no hanky panky happening in the middle of the camp. Both look flustered enough to reassure Bombur and Fíli marvels at the fact that he can blush at the notion of him and Bofur being so intimate when others are close considering how intimate he had been with several of the other dwarves in almost plain sight.

Then again, perhaps there's an easy explanation for it after all as Bofur spoons him once they lie down to rest, fully clothed, making Fíli feel secure and cherished. With the others, the encounters hadn't really been intimate, it was fucking, pure and simple. Satisfying a need. With Bofur though, Fíli feels much more hesitant, there is so much more at stake. But, and this is the most crucial part he'll have to focus on in the upcoming days, deep down he knows that Bofur wouldn't put any pressure on him, instead he'd wait patiently for Fíli to offer however much of himself he'd be willing to offer at his own pace. The thought soothes the young prince and before long, they are both breathing evenly as they fall asleep.

The next few days mark a development in their relationship. Bofur never once looks disappointed that Fíli wants to take things slow, he'd probably do them even slower than the blond, and for once, Fíli feels like there is nothing pressing him to do things and with every passing day, he finds himself smiling more often and much more sincerely. Then the Stone Giants happen and once the company is tucked into the cave, Bofur is unwilling to let go of Fíli for even a second, the younger clinging to him just as desperately. Before the fear of losing each other has a chance to disappear, they're falling deep into the mountain and into the filthy grasp of goblins. They fight their way out, uninjured for the most part, but before they can rejoice, Azog and his wargs are upon them and all of a sudden they are hanging off of falling trees in a burning forest with Thorin running off to his death.

They're saved by the Eagles and long hours are spent riding on their backs where Fíli and Bofur can only look at each other over the void between their respective saviours without touching and it hurts even more than the considerable weight of the Goblin King falling on top of them. For Fíli it's even worse because Thorin is still unconscious, hopefully he isn't dead though it's hard to tell. Gandalf manages to wake their leader, thankfully, once they land and Fíli's grateful for the sturdiness of Bofur's chest as he practically collapses into his arms and all but cries like a little baby. Bofur holds him as if he will never get to hold him again and although the words aren't spoken, an agreement is made between them. They'd both love to take things slow but the journey is far too dangerous for such a luxury and they better enjoy the time they have before the chance is gone.

Once Thorin is proclaimed well enough to continue their trek off Carrock and towards Mirkwood, Gandalf hurries them along so that they reach Beorn's house by nightfall. Their host is reluctant at first, and who wouldn't be if a group of thirteen dirty and obviously beaten dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard came knocking late without a notice or an invite but he warms up to them as they tell the tale of slaying goblins by the dozen. The company gets offered nourishment and shelter and they accept it gratefully. Thorin is the only one given a room with a bed because of his injuries and because he is the king but one look at his older nephew and Bofur makes him walk up to them and pass the room to the pair.

It's a blessing given to the relationship if Fíli has ever seen one and both him and Bofur are stunned into silence at first. They accept, still too desperate after all that has happened to politely decline as they normally would have and Thorin graces them with a rare smile as they pass him by, squeezing both their shoulders in an almost fatherly gesture. After everything that has happened, even the rest of the company refrains from making lewd remarks or gestures as the pair leaves them, something that would normally take substantial amounts of self-restraint, and if Bifur and Bombur offer Kíli to sit next to them well, nobody is going to mind.

It's not the way either Bofur of Fíli had imagined their first time would be but it's perfect in all of its imperfections nonetheless. They light two candles in the room so that it's bathed in a soft glow and proceed to just kiss for a while, hands caressing each other lovingly. Fíli is the one to initiate more as he removes Bofur's knitted scarf before removing the remainder of his clothes one piece at a time, memorizing each newly exposed inch of skin. Bofur returns the favour and before long, they are drinking in the sight of each other clad in nothing but the candle light. There's a basin and water in the corner and using a rag, they take turns cleansing each other of the blood of their enemies and the grime of the escape. Angry bruises and scrapes are revealed on both bodies, the injuries aren't life threatening but sting nonetheless and every single bump and cut is kissed tenderly as fingers run over black and blue skin feathery soft so as not to hurt.

The rest of the company is probably already asleep by the time Bofur spreads Fíli down on the bed and kisses his way up from the boy's toes to his hairline but they wouldn't have it any other way. They agreed to consume their relationship, and they will, but neither wants to take it quickly now that they have a safe shelter to stay in. They kiss again, lips parting for the first time as Fíli runs calloused fingers over Bofur's back and it's better than getting to see Erebor from where the Eagles left them. The weight of Bofur's body on top of his feels perfect and Fíli can't help but grind up slightly as they continue kissing. The friction causes Bofur to gasp and close his eyes for a moment, it's been so long since his body felt another one so close and he needs to regain control of himself lest he abandons the plan to go slow. Once he does step off the edge, there are gentle hands running over his face and hair as Fíli smiles up at him.

"I need you."

The words are whispered softly but without hesitation and Bofur knows that it's time to move things along. Reluctantly, he leaves the bed, and his lover laid out on it so invitingly, to retrieve a vial of oil from his clothes. Nori had probably nicked it from their gracious host sometime during supper but Bofur had been too grateful for it to question its origin, or indeed the fact that Nori presumed he would need it, as the thief handed it to him under the table. Fíli raises one eyebrow when Bofur returns and for a moment, his smile turns into a smirk.

"Prepared I see."

"I have my ways young prince."

"Mmm, can't say I disapprove."

It's Bofur who's hesitant this time despite being the older and more experienced one, so Fíli smiles at him encouragingly before he peppers his knuckles with light kisses and guides the hand down his body. "Please."

It's all the encouragement Bofur needs and taking his hand off of Fíli's body, he coats his fingers with the oil as Fíli's legs spread wide enough to give him space. Bofur takes longer to prepare his lover than is necessary, much longer, but he can't help himself as he watches Fíli gripping the sheets, his head turning from side to side and his bottom lip getting bitten to keep the desperate moans from waking everybody up. Fíli is incredibly responsive as Bofur's fingers stretch him open and tease that special spot that makes him see stars and gasp his lover's name in earnest.

Bofur doesn't stop until his prince is mewling pitifully with every single movement of his fingers and half lidded eyes look at him with utter desperation. Bofur almost explodes then and there; just seeing the emotions in those beautiful blue orbs arouses him beyond a point he's ever reached with anybody else, so he pulls his fingers out gently. Fíli whimpers louder than before and pries the flask from Bofur's grip with shaking hands so that he can warm the oil in his own palms before spreading it over his lover with sure strokes. It's Bofur's time to moan appreciatively, Fíli's fingers are calloused from all the weapon training, fighting and smithing but still much softer than his own and the pressure he applies with each stroke is perfect.

Bofur's forced to move the hand away shortly lest the night ends sooner than planned and then Fíli's legs are spreading even wider and Bofur occupies the space and after some pushing, the pair is finally joined in flesh for the first time. The tempo is sure but unhurried, both savouring the feeling as Fíli gets filled and Bofur encompassed with heat. They join hands and entwine their fingers as Fíli's legs cross behind Bofur's back, guiding his down with each beat. They kiss and gasp into each other's skin and kiss some more as they rock in tandem. I love yous are whispered, mines and yours promised for however long or short their future might be and they reach climax together, holding onto each other as they swallow their gasps in a final kiss.

They separate but for a second before curling into each other, limbs entwining in a way that makes it impossible to say where one ends and the other begins and whisper a final "I love you" before falling asleep feeling complete.

Neither can stop smiling the next day, even if some of the other dwarves do make lewd gestures and comments this time, especially when they notice that Fíli's step is not as sure as normally and that both added braids to their hair, with beads that they had exchanged, that signify a consumed relationship. Some of the older dwarves promptly offer advice on how to keep the sex life rampant even after years of being together with your partner, Dori looks a little scandalized as he attempts to cover up Ori's ears, even though it's Kíli and Bombur who make the most boisterous remarks. But they also beam at their older brothers with genuine happiness so all is forgiven. Marriage, and under normal circumstances this would be considered one even without all the ceremonies and festivities that go with it, is rare and cherished among dwarves so it's great news after all that has gone wrong lately.

With full bellies, healing wounds, and sheer love that's rubbing off on everybody, a new hope is restored to the company as they start planning their next course of action. The journey is far from over and despite what their hobbit had said, there's still plenty of dangers awaiting them but Fíli isn't afraid anymore. Now, he has someone to hold him at night, to look at him with love and devotion, to lend him a shoulder to rest against. Now he has someone to appreciate him for being Fíli and not only because his hair is golden; even if it's, ironically enough, a miner that's able to look past the shine to what's deep inside.


End file.
